food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miso Soup/Story
Fondness Story I. Unbearable Look Back Unconsciously, it has been almost a year since my master attendant left me. I thought that will change something in my life, but in the end, it was still like this. Drink wine and eat meat all the time, occasionally chanting sutra and praying to Buddha, go down from the mountain to dallying with girls. Well, this is very common & dull life for a decent monk like me. "Relax, pleasant, happy." In this hall, I leaned on the side of the Buddha statue, sipping a cup of Sake in a small amount, reminiscent of everyday life, subconsciously sighing. If... “Miso soup, are you there? I’m here to see you.” The voice that I know well came from the door, my hand that holding the cup of Sake is shaking. If only there’s no this idiot… "BANG!" the door was opened, and I saw the guy's figure across the distance. The bad things that happened to me are always related to him… ... I still remember, under the clear sky, I had a dispute with a woman. The lovely girl that I can’t believe I like her. Refuse to budge for a long time, Tempura who standing on the side is finally unable to suppress anxiety in his heart, came forward and trying to help. "It’s real! Please believe him, Miso soup is really liking you!" He gazed at the girl with a serious look, speak in sincere tone. "Eh? Is that true?" The girl is in a daze. “…..” Not long after that, in the middle of the night, I was singing & drinking with a girl and talking to each other. Sakura petal dancing between the trees, looking at the passion in each other's eyes, we embrace and kiss each other. The next second, the waterfall-like petals descended from the sky and buried us. "Oh... Miso soup... Miso soup! My most important buddy! You finally, have you found true love at last?!" As he spoke, he kept shaking back and forth while holding the branches. The petal storm is falling non-stop. ... ... Arrgh…. Stop, this damn memory. I sighed, lifted up the cup and drank it all. My tears is flowing down involuntarily, and deeply buried the thirty-eight loves that failed in my heart. "Oh ho! Miso soup, why do you cry?! Is it because of my arrival?" This fool fervently leaned up. "Go away! Quick!". "Don't be shy, a man’s friendship should be more straightforward!" “…..” It is because of this that I hate this idiot. II. Bad Friend? Close Friends! "So, you came here just to find out what I am doing." In the hall, I and Tempura sat cross-legged, face-to-face, raised the wine cup, and asked him with the angry mood. "I just obtained a very important piece of information." Tempura said elegantly. "Oh?" my eyebrow raised lightly. "I found someone in the mountain!" he was very excited. "..." I almost spit Sake in the mouth on his face. "This is not a virgin forest isolated from the world. Is it so weird to see some people there?!" "Ah...it is something like this." Tempura showed a lose expression. "Aren’t you interested in girls anymore?" "Hmm?!" I suddenly lift my head up, as if the hungry wolf found the prey, staring at him. "What kind of girl!" "A…a very cute girl." Tempura seemed to be scared by me. He became dazed for a moment. Slowly said "Don't you say that you like a cute young lady?" "This is a wish from a closest friend! How can I not pay attention?!" Silence for a long time, I followed the physical instinct, some kind of sensation is gushed from the heart. I seriously raised the cup. "This cup, I pay respect to the closest friend." Heh, this dimwit is occasionally not a bad thing. III. Naive Trust In the jungle, I and Tempura squatted like a thief on both sides of the mountain road, waiting nervously for something. After a very short time, a cute girl with a beautiful figure appeared in our field of vision. "Oh ho ho! It's a lovely girl." Excited me madly shook the tempura's shoulder. "Ha! Yes, yeah!" "So what kind of conversation starting method is appropriate?" While following the girl, I rub my chin and keep talking to myself. "Huh?" looks like he is hearing my doubts, Tempura turned the head and stared at me. "Are you entangled in something?" "Ah, I’m just thinking about a proper way to talk with her." I replied subconsciously. "Heh! That’s simple" Tempura's reaction was so quick and unexpected. Before I even said anything, he rushed out like an arrow. "watch this!" "Pretty lady in front of me! Please stop your movement!" On the mountain road, the idiot pulled open the clothes on his chest, revealing strong muscles and greeted the girl who was obviously shocked. "I want to have some in-dept talk with you." "...My Goodness." Covering my eyes, I really can't bear to look at the next scene. "Iya! Gangster!" Sure enough, the clear sound of the palm slap echoed in the mountains and forests for a long time. "Why is this happening?" Tempura squatted at my side. He has the trace of the red palm on the right side of the face. Use the hand to support the chin and thinking. "Why, you ask?" I fell into meditation state when I looked at him. "Is it not the best way to express a person's sincere heart?" The fool said while scratching his head. "I think it's the best way to express that you will do a rogue action." I replied. “Is it because my muscles are too dazzling?” The idiot didn't seem to listen to me at all. "...I think it’s the opposite." I now working very hard to direct the conversation to normal logic. "Exactly the opposite? Oh, oh! Are you saying that her muscles are more dazzling?" The tempura seems to think that he now understanding something. "Yes! That’s the reason!" ...How do I feel like there is something subtly wrong? "In this case, then I will use a more low-key approach!" "No, no, no! It’s better for you to wait a little bit more." I always felt that this guy didn't understand what I meant, so I hurriedly pulled him. "Don't mess this up!" "Huh!?" Tempura raised his eyebrow. "So, do you have any idea?" “Ummm...” I was speechless for a while. "Yes, I’ll go now." Without chance for explanation, Tempura once again rushed out, and quickly charge to the girl who was obviously nervous. "Beautiful lady! I have no intention to offend you. I just want to convey the sincerest heart and then explore the true meaning of muscles with you!" On the mountain road, the clear loud voice from Tempura was echoed again. Oh, there is also the sound of the palm slap following from it... Truly, this stupid is incurable. IV. Accident From Some Causes "This kind of behavior is really made people feels awkward." Looking at the girl who constantly looking around while speed up the foot step and extremely on guard, I powerlessly mocked Tempura. "Yeah, this girl's reaction is really made people feels awkward." The fool nodded and agreed. "...I mean you." I rolled my eyes. "Ah? Is this the case?" Unfortunately, this idiot is not aware at all. "So what kind of conversation starting method is appropriate?" The question makes a circle and returned to the original point. "I think..." Tempura just spoke up 2 words, and I wanted to seal his mouth tight. "Shut up." I said angrily. "Oh..." The idiot was embarrassed and scratched his head. "Forget it, just use the old way." After considering it for a while, the little impatient me really had a headache, so I turned my head and looked at the tempura. Simply said. "Let us use ‘damsel in distress’ plot!" "Oh! What’s your plan?" "You pretend to bully her. Then I jump out to fight you and then save her. Understand?" "Oh! No problem!" Tempura is full of pride. ... The script is perfect, but the reality is too perfect. By the first half, everything was going well until I got into the fight with Tempura. According to the plan, he should pretend to be resist and withdraw. However...... “THUD” sound occurred, my mouth opened and made a meaningless voice. The body made a beautiful curve in the air and fell heavily on the ground where the worried girl shouted anxiously. Why do I believe in the brain circuit of that idiot? He doesn't know what the act is. I asked myself like this before I lost consciousness. When my eyes opened again, I see the girl's worried face. A beautiful person, I am not fully awake yet, just subconscious. "Ah! Master, you awake." The girl saw me waking up and was very happy. "Owww..." I covered my head and sit. "what happened?" "Master, you drove away that bad guy." Young girl covered her mouth, smiling quietly. "Thanks for your help, thank you." Drove away? Has Tempura left? I looked around and did not find the stupid figure. "Master, are you okay?" The girl's voice of concern interrupted my thoughts. Looking at her cute face, my heart filled with joy. Although the plan doesn’t go well, but the results are good, shouldn’t that be enough? In the conversation that followed, I learned the purpose of the girl's trip - come to play pray at my temple. "I heard from the townsfolk that there is a temple to pray for special efficacies. So I came here to try it." The girl smiled and told me the purpose. Ah! What a beautiful smile. Eh? Wait, my temple’s blessing is very effective? I realized something while scratching my head and recalling some of the images I used to have. It seems that there were the famine villagers came to pay respect to the Buddha and pray for food, this must be the case. At that time, I was in a state of being idle and wanted to move, so I helped them hunt the wild animal for food. Did she mean this? When I thought about this, I feels like I got the treasure, excitedly holding the girl's hands, staring at her confusing face, and said with sincerity. “The temple that you talking about is the place that I stay. And I am the monk that is the owner of the temple.” Looking at the girl who seems to understand something. Her confused expression is gradually faded away, I happily continue. "So, if you have any troubles, just talk to me! I can solve it." "Oh?" The woman’s expression changed from an understanding face to a puzzled one. "But...but I come to seek after a blessing, I and my husband are the newly wed. I hope for the happy married life in the future." Her voice is getting lower and whispering. "For that... Master... you... can still manage this?" "..." Looking down at the girl's cloth ornament, the pattern marked on the two ends of the cloth at the lower part of the body, it seems to laugh at my eyesight.It may refer to 喜喜 Shuang Xi, a Chinese traditional ornament design, commonly used as a decoration and symbol of marriage. ....Well, this young lady is a married person. Damn, that idiot is doomed to be single. V. Miso Soup The South Island of Sakurajima is a densely populated with numerous temples. Compared with Light kingdom, the monks here have fewer rules, the style of action is less regulations. For example, wine and meat are allowed, weddings are permitted. These things that seem to be completely forbid to monks in the eyes of ordinary people elsewhere are quite normal on the Sakurajima Island. Except for that temple. It strictly follows the old laws of Buddhism in Light kingdom, with two hundred and fifty commandments. Recorded as eight categories, five articles and seven assembles. And there’s code of discipline. That is Pārājika, Saṅghādisesa, Aniyata, Nissaggiya Pācittiya, Pācittiya, Pāṭidesanīya, Sekhiya and Adhikaraṇa-Samatha.Check https://www.accesstoinsight.org/tipitaka/…/bhikkhu-pati.html for more information. In addition to these harsh rules, even the work schedule is strictly regulated here. The busybody will ridiculed it as a false noble and virtuous. Tentatively, regardless of whether the temple does this, maybe it is to raise obviously distinctiveness, or really go for ascetic practice. However, such an acting style is undoubtedly remarkable in the eyes of ordinary people who lives around. As the saying goes, this is Buddha-hood. So for a long time, the people who came here to pay respect and pray for blessings were endless. Until the last entrusting monk here was passed away. After that, this temple has always been one person and one food soul who lives here. This food soul took over the temple. His original nature is a person who act at his own will. Although he had been tempered by the old masters and the shackles of regulation for many years, he still could not become an honest monk. In the past, he was the one who violate so many rules. After the old monk left (just left, not dead), he released himself like a spring that had been suppressed for a long time. Drinking & eating meat all day while occasionally pray to Buddha, although there is remorse, but only for a moment, then he quickly disregarding it. As for repentance, it’s even more nonsense. However, although he has debauchery behavior, it was not exaggerated to the extent that he completely abandoned the temple. His life is very dull. Together with the bad friend. But just as every day life is used to broken down, calm will not always be so stable. Among the numerous happiness of this food soul, there is a subtle hobby. Dallying with young lady, with 100% no result. He credited all the problems to the world and his bad friend. Finally, he can’t restrain it anymore and decided to leave the troubled place. "Buddhism logic must be exchange. How can one enlighten when one is suffering?" Write such a sentence on the envelope and leave it in the hall. This food soul carried a bag and decided to go to the North Island. And his bad friend, after looking through the back of the envelope, he unexpectedly chased him up. "What are you doing?" "Come here to help you! I saw that envelope." “You want to delve into Buddha's manner together?” "Nope, you didn't write that on the back of envelope." "...Back side? Oh! I seem to wrote something when I was drunk." “Really?” “What did I write?” “I am the world. All young ladies on the world are belong to me.” “...” Translator's Notes Category:Food Soul Story